Conventional cushion materials include thermoformed sealed articles such as Bubble Wrap® cushioning material. It is also known to prepare heat-sealed inflatable articles that can be shipped to a packer in an uninflated condition and can be inflated immediately before use. Such inflatable articles are typically made from two heat-sealable films that are fused together in discrete areas to form one or more inflatable chambers.